


'Tis The Season

by casanovica



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Love Confession, Sledding, Smut, artist!gee, harold theyre lesbians, i dont know anything about skiing sorry, klutz!frankie, poor attempts at athletics, ski trip, spit, tw minor bodily injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanovica/pseuds/casanovica
Summary: Frankie had to admit that she wasn’t enthusiastic about the idea of skiing. Most things that involved bodily movement and effort weren’t really for her. But when Mikey invites his gorgeous, hilarious, talented, amazing sister who may or may not have been Frankie’s gay awakening, she decides a little ski trip isn't the worst idea.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50
Collections: Have Yourself A Merry Little Fic Exchange





	'Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holopansy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/gifts).



Frankie pulled her parka tighter around her shivering body. Did she know it was the middle of December and below freezing? Yes. Was she aware that the majority of the activities for the day took place outside? Also yes. Did she leave the hotel in a miniskirt and fishnet tights anyway? Hell yeah. She looked good in that skirt. She knew what she was about and not willing to compromise her aesthetic for some bitch ass snow. This was her outfit and that was the end of that discussion.

Maybe she regretted it a little as she stood at the entrance of the ski resort shivering in the chill, but she’d never admit it.

“Where the fuck are Mikey and his sister?” She asked her friend, Ray, who looked quite warm in his hoodie and sweatpants and general winter garb. 

Ray shrugged and took a mitten off to check his phone. He scrolled for a bit, then made an _idunno_ noise. “They haven’t texted. But, it’s not like Mikey’s ever on time.”

Frankie huffed and stuck her hands in her pits. She was wearing fingerless gloves, mostly because that was the only kind of glove she owned. They left her actual fingers feeling more akin to icicles, which she did not like.

“He’s the one who invited us, shouldn’t he, like, be the first one here? Or at least give us the tickets?”

“Probably.” Ray looked over at her hypothermic form judgmentally. “Dude, you know that we’re going to be spending the entire day outside, right?”

Frankie shot him a glare enraged enough to melt the layer of ice forming on her freezing skin.

Ray put his hands up in defence. “I’m just saying.”

She blew a raspberry at him, which did nothing to help her case, but made her feel infinitely better.

Because, well, she was right after all. Mikey won the ski trip tickets on a radio raffle so really, all problems encountered this weekend should be on him. He invited Ray and Frankie cause they were best buds, obviously. They hardly did things without the others since middle school. 

Frankie did have to admit that she wasn’t enthusiastic about the idea of skiing. Sports and most things that involved bodily movement and effort weren’t her thing. She was much more of a smoke a bowl and contemplate the meaning of life kinda gal. She almost faked an illness to get out of the whole thing. Feeling the chill set into her bones, she wondered what stopped her.

And then she saw it, the very reason she had enthusiastically had replied _yes!!!_ to Mikey’s invitation. 

The Way car drove up to a nearby spot and the siblings got out. 

“Hi guys!” Gee waved at them, “Sorry we took so long. Someone thought they were above paper maps and got lost when their maps app lost internet.” She glared at Mikey during the last bit, but Mikey was unphased by Gee’s death glare after over twenty years experiencing it.

Mikey had invited his sister, Gee, to go skiing along with them. Ray and Frankie weren’t that close with Gee, she was always a few grades ahead of them back in school, so they never really hung around the same circles. Then after college she ran off to Europe to study art, where she’d been for the last few years.

She was also gorgeous and hilarious and talented and amazing and may have been Frankie’s gay awakening. But, that was something else entirely. Didn’t need to bring it up.

“I got us here, didn’t I?” Mikey complained, walking up to them. “You guys remember my sister right?”

Ray nodded and stuck his hand up in welcome. “Hey, Gee.”

Frankie tried to force a greeting out but all that came out was teeth chattering noises. 

Mikey stuck an arm out to them, “Sorry if she’s a little antisocial, she’s spent the last few years drinking coffee and drawing flowers. Gee, these two are Raymond and Francine, the friendly neighborhood moochers.”

“F-F-F-Frankie.” She stuttered out, correcting him. How it actually came out sounded incredibly pathetic. Like she was reenacting the movie Frozen, but Frankie wouldn’t look as cute as Anna did as an ice statue.

Gee turned to face Frankie, a concerned look on her face. “Are you okay, Frankie?”

The answer was clearly no, but Frankie opened and closed her mouth a few times in a feeble attempt to wrangle words into a sentence. But then she looked at Gee, who had so much concern in her eyes. Her beautiful, bright, shiny eyes, which Frankie remembered as hazel, but now sparkling against the snow, looked green. They stood out against her dark hair. She still dyed it, but instead of the fire truck red and ice white blonde styles she went for in high school, it was now a stark black. Frankie realized she’d been staring and quickly looked away so as not to be immediately labeled a creeper. 

Gee unwrapped her scarf from her neck and placed it around Frankie’s. She gave her a look like _oh you poor little thing,_ which made Frankie grumpier because she was not little! She was a tough bitch who could kick winter’s ass! But she also internally melted because her childhood crush gave her a scarf. She was wrapped in love!

“Well, no time to waste. Let’s hit the slopes lads!” Mikey held his hand up in request of a five. Ray cringed but met his high five nonetheless and they entered the resort.

*

So, when Frankie admitted that sports weren’t her thing, what she meant was that she was undeniably horrible at them. Like people should actively keep her away from sports related things. At all costs. It wasn’t just that she had never been skiing. It was that she didn’t understand the mechanics of movement. 

She hoped it would be easy. It looked easy. You just strap on the long slippy-slidey shoes and don’t look down the mountain and gravity does the rest, right?

As they sat on the ski lift going up the mountain, Frankie started to suspect that may not be the case.

“Frankie’s the only one that hasn’t been skiing before, right?” Mikey asked the group as they kicked their feet on the ride up.

“I mean, I used to skateboard. It’s pretty much the same thing.” She said, laughing it off.

She went to a skate park once and stood on a board and tried to move forward for an hour while gravity betrayed her, she meant. But what did words mean, really?

“I’ve literally never seen you on a skateboard.” Ray replied. 

She elbowed him in the ribs and whispered, “Shut up.”

Gee shrugged from across the chairlift. “It’s not too hard. Just keep your balance and you’ll get the hang of it in no time.” 

She was so encouraging. God, why did she have to be so perfect?

“See, Gee believes in me.” 

Gee giggled, which turned into a bit of a cackle. Unfortunately, Frankie was _that_ kinda girl and it only served to increase her fondness. 

“Believe in her, too, Mikey, don’t be a little bitch!” Gee said, slapping her brother on the back of the head.

Frankie joined Gee in raucous laughter and Mikey made a sad little _oww_ noise and started tickling Gee in retaliation. Gee was not one to let a tickle go by unresponded and she ended up with her fingers on Mikey’s ribs as he writhed in tickle-induced pain. It was an all out tickle war. Eventually, Mikey threw up the white flag.

“Fine, fine. I believe in you Frankie. I believe in your ability to ski down a mountain.” He took a pause to compose himself and catch his breath, “And then fall flat on your ass.”

This earned him another dose of tickles from Gee. When she was satisfied with his punishment, she leaned over Ray to look directly at Frankie. Despite the minimalist clothing and minimalist ambient temperature, Frankie felt hot all over upon seeing Gee’s eyes trained directly at her.

“You can’t get anywhere with men.” Gee offered, her beautiful form so close to Frankie, so touchable; her lips shiny with gloss. If Frankie leaned forward just so, she could touch her lips to hers. 

No, Frankie. Bad Frankie. Gee was just being nice. She didn’t even know her. She probably didn’t even remember her from when she was a snot-nosed teenager wasting time in the Way living room. She didn’t realize the sexuality crisis she put Frankie through.

But, damn was she right. Can’t get shit with men. If only she could get anywhere with women.

“Hallelujah.” Frankie agreed.

*

The sports weren’t that bad at first. Granted, if you called the slopes Frankie was skiing on anything but a horizontal plane, you’d be stretching the truth. Frankie was managing to stay upright. Mostly. It was better than she had anticipated, if she were being honest.

Meanwhile, Gee, Mikey, and Ray were shredding snow or whatever the cool kids called it. Frankie was looking pathetic in the kid’s section. She was being out-skied by toddlers. _Toddlers_.

She looked over at the hill where the gang was at. Gee’s long dark hair flew behind her as she sped down. Her smile sparkled with her adorable little teeth. She was having so much fun. She was exuding such enjoyment and melted Frankie’s heart further. Frankie wasn’t having fun. Frankie wanted to have fun. 

Surely, Frankie had graduated from the kiddie slopes. She was a big girl. She could handle a little more of a grade, maybe even a real hill.

“Momma?” A child clinged to Frankie’s leg, rubbing snot from a very pink and leaky nose on her fishnets.

“Gah!” Frankie exclaimed, frightened by its sudden appearance. 

“There you are Lakynne!” A woman clad only in North Face gear shouted, running over and scooping the child up onto her hip. “What did I tell you about talking to strangers!” She heard her say to the unfortunately named child. And then, “Especially ones with scary eyeliner,” whispered after that.

Yup, Frankie needed to get the fuck out of there.

In the end, she decided to go big or go home. You didn’t get anywhere in life by _taking it slow_. That was for babies. As a child, before she could really walk, she jumped from her seat in a shopping cart at the store to the ground below because that’s how extreme she was. Walking wasn’t going too well, so she was just going to have to try something wild and force herself past the beginner levels. 

She did end up giving her mother a heart attack and had to get seven stitches from the tumble, but that was alright. It was for the sake of learning. Her left arm might have also still be stuck at an unnatural degree that the doctors weren’t able to correct, but it was worth it. No, Frankie didn’t learn to jump and/or walk that day, but she _did_ learn to fall. So who was the real winner there?

The idea of going straight to the advanced hill that her friends were on began to look more and more like a bad plan the closer she got to the top. But, she wasn’t going to let that stop her. That was the part of her brain that wanted her to fail.

She had to look cool, for Gee. Gee wasn’t going to be impressed by some half assed stroll down the intermediate hill. No, this would be how she got Gee’s attention. She would pull out some seriously sick moves. Frankie had seen the Olympics, it couldn’t be _that_ hard. 

Just close your eyes, grit your teeth, squeeze every muscle in your body, _get the girl_. If there was one thing action and adventure movies had taught Frankie, it’s that over the top displays of athleticism _always_ got the girl’s attention. She’d ski down, get the gold medal, dip Gee for a kiss and the crowd would go wild. That’s what happened on TV so it had to be true to life.

“Are you sure you wanna do this Frankie?” Ray asked, voice tainted with worry.

“Duh. I mean you guys are doing it, so it can’t be too hard. I could probably do it backwards in heels. Really.” She bragged, pumping herself up as much as she was justifying it to Ray.

Frankie took a look down the hill and just about whimpered. It was so far down. Somehow the mile high thing barely had clicked in her brain. She was feeling a little lightheaded, a little woozy. Some of it from the height, some of it from the fact that death was surely imminent from her stupid decision. 

She looked over to where Mikey and Gee were taking a break and leaning against a railing. Gee’s face was winter kissed and her pixie nose was pink and shiny. She looked over at Frankie and gave her a thumbs up. That was all the encouragement Frankie needed. If Gee said jump, she’d jump. Except, instead of jumping, she’d send herself hurling down a cliff.

Frankie took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. Nothing could harm her. “Sappho protect me.” She whispered. She shuffled to the edge of the hill, leaned forward and pushed off.

It immediately became apparent the serious lapse in judgement she had made.

Frankie’s not sure why it didn’t occur to her earlier, but once she was off, there was no way to really stop. At least, not one she knew of. She flailed her arms in a futile attempt, but the lack of friction between her skis and the snow underneath disagreed with her wishes. So, instead she just yelled.

She knew she was in trouble when she approached an upward slope of snow, one she guessed that she could use for cool tricks, if she had any. No, instead she didn’t know how to stop and didn’t know how to turn. Physics threw her tiny body into the air and when gravity brought it back down… well at least she finally did manage to stop. She may never unhear the bone crack, but her legs were too cold and numb from lack of clothing for her to really feel it. So, there was that, she guessed.

Her three friends huddled together as the Ski Patrol hooked her up to the snowmobile.

Frankie reached out to them and croaked out. “Don’t… forget... me. Tell my mom… not to look under my bed.”

“Frankie, you’re gonna be in a boot not cardiac arrest.” Mikey assured sarcastically.

Frankie narrowed her eyes. “Let me have my fun.” Mikey rolled his eyes. The Ski Patrol man revved his engine. “Please don’t leave me at the hospital!” She yelled as her broken body was driven away. She threw her head back onto the cot. “This sucks.” 

*

The next day, Frankie was left to pout at the cafeteria, chin on her fist and scowl on her face. She made grumbly noises as she scrolled through her social medias for about the 100th time that day.

The gang had offered to stay behind with her, but she insisted that she didn’t need any babysitters. “Look I’m the dumbass that fractured my tibula. You guys shouldn’t have your weekend ruined because of me. Serious.”

Gee had looked really appreciative of that, so at least her broken bone scored her some points and got her closer to the bone zone.

Gee. _Geeeee_.

Frankie missed Gee. She’d been stuck at the same stupid booth for the past three hours. Three Gee-less hours. It was agony. Literally. And she could say that because the doctors had snapped her leg back into place the previous day. So, she knew pain.

Now she was stuck with a stupid cast and stupid crutches. She had forced Ray to wheel her around the hotel, which was pretty fun. But they weren’t gonna wheel her around the resort, so she crutched around instead. On crutches, she made it as far as the cafe and lounge at the resort entrance before she was out of breath. And that lounge is where she remained hours after. Scowling and grumbling in frustration.

So much for the plan to woo Gee. Well, at least she tried. Her teenage self had done nothing but google “am I gay?” quizzes online and jack off in frustration and confusion. Sixteen year old Frankie would be proud of her, she reckoned. Better to have crushed and lost than to have never crushed at all.

“Frankie?” Sometimes it was like she could still hear Gee’s voice. In her mind. Teasing her. “Frankie?”

The pain meds must have been doing more than she expected, because it was as if she could see Gee’s wondrous form standing in front of her.

“Like a beautiful mirage.” She mused.

“What?” Gee asked.

It then became apparent that Gee was actually standing right there and Frankie was not daydreaming. No, she was staring into the distance like a crazy person while her crush tilted her head and looked worried at her.

“Are you okay? You’re drooling a little.”

Frankie shook the daydreams away and wiped her face. Sure enough, there was some spit making its way down Frankie’s chin. As if she couldn’t get even more disgusting. And it definitely wasn’t the time to bring up her spit kink. 

“Oh, hey Gee. Never better, sorry.”

Gee accepted that with a small grin and sat across from her. She held two drinks in her hand, both brown and warm and overflowing with marshmallows. Mmm. Hot Choccy Milk. But, oh, was one for her? Gee had personally gone and bought a beverage with the intent of giving it to Frankie. She thought of Frankie when she wasn’t around. Like object permanence. Frankie was a permanent object in Gee’s mind. She took up mental space.

She pushed one cup over to her, which Frankie took gratefully, as if it were a grand gift. It didn’t matter, to Frankie it was a token of affection, she’d treasure it dearly. 

Here she was, with the living embodiment of her gay awakening. She could hardly believe it.

“What are you doing here, Gee? Shouldn’t you be out with the guys?”

Gee shrugged and took a sip from her drink. “You may find this hard to believe but artists aren’t the most active species. I was getting tired, so I figured I’d come find you and have a little break. And then I saw the hot chocolate selection and my sweet tooth took over.”

Yeah, that checked out. Mikey always complained about how he had to bribe Gee out of her basement room with Lord of the Rings or candy or both. Frankie thought that was adorable.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to come waste your time with me.” Frankie used the hand that wasn’t stealing warmth from the hot cup to flirtily tuck her long bangs behind her ear. 

Gee’s gaze followed her hand across her cheek, over the many piercings displayed on Frankie’s ear and down her collarbone as she let it fall to the table. The attention that small look paid her made her feel warm all over. 

“I wanted to. You seem really cool, Frankie. I feel like we haven’t gotten to hang.”

Frankie made a _pshhh_ noise at that because really? Frankie wasn’t cool. Yeah, she fit into a niche alt stereotype of cool, but after three hours on her ass moping around a lobby, she was sure she looked like a real downer. Maybe she did pack her coolest looking miniskirts and spend an hour on her eyeliner and makeup and she even combed her half-fauxhawk into an actual hairstyle just to impress Gee, but she didn’t actually expect it to work. And she could only wear one lonely Doc Marten since her other foot was encased in a sarcophagus of shame. Her combat boots were at least half of her personality traits.

“I did spend a disproportionate amount of time in the ER, so no worries there.” She replied, going for funny.

Frankie looked down at the melting marshmallows and felt her stomach drop below ground level. _Damn_. The fucking thing was made of milk. Not that Frankie was one to diss dairy. Dairy was awesome! An underrated food group in her humble opinion. However, dairy was also a combatant in the war against her own digestive system. A hot cocoa would really fuck her up.

She looked up to see Gee’s inquisitive eyes, probably wondering why she was staring at the drink Gee had gifted her instead of actually drinking it. What if she got offended? What if this cup of hot brown cow juice was her metaphorical heart and she was metaphorically giving it to Frankie and by not drinking it she was telling Gee her heart was shit and gave her indigestion. No, Frankie would have to buck up and deal.

The drink stared back menacingly at her, like the void itself. She took it in her grip and lifted it to her face. Well, bottoms up.

It was delicious, obviously, but it was more than that. It was not milk. Frankie’s eyes widened as she downed half the beverage in a single gulp, like it was her fucking job.

“It’s almond milk.” Gee explained, taking a sip of her own in satisfaction. “Mikey mentioned that you’re lactose intolerant. Well, he said that you’re everything intolerant, but I hoped that almonds were okay. It tastes better like that to me anyway.”

Frankie nodded as she continued downing the elixir of winter delight. Eventually, she had to surface for air. “It’s cool that you remembered. Not everybody does.”

“No big. I feel bad. You only really got to enjoy day one of the trip. That’s gotta suck.” Gee either did care about her well being or feigned empathy as good as Hollywood. Frankie took it as genuine because that made her feel fuzzy inside.

“Eh, not really. Skiing’s not really my scene anyway. I’ve gotten worse at punk shows.” 

She resisted the urge to buff her nails on her shoulder. Yeah, Frankie had been to a punk show or two. She was cool like that. The jean jacket, the band pins, the plaid skirt? They were not just for show. After you get a tooth knocked out in a mosh pit, you get to brag about being a real Certified Punk Girl. And for the low, low price of $0, she could be someone’s Alt GF. 

Gee nodded at the skiing part. “Yeah, me too, kind of. Couch potato artist and all. But my brother invited me and said his friends were coming and I wanted to hang out with you. And Mikey and Ray, of course.” She nervously fidgeted her hands and looked out the window to avoid Frankie’s gaze for a second.

“Pretty limber for an artistic vegetable.” 

Gee agreed.

“I try to stay flexible.” Frankie could’ve sworn she saw Gee wink, but it was probably her mind playing tricks again.

It was silent for a second, so she took the opportunity to ask about Gee. She hadn’t heard much from her since they were in high school, after all, and that was years before.

“So, how is drawing flowers in Amsterdam going? Or, I mean Europe, wherever you’ve been staying. Mikey said Amsterdam I think, but whatever. Hahaha.” 

Wow Frankie, why not just wear a youth large t-shirt that reads “desperate”? That would be less obvious. She chided herself. Gee didn’t seem to notice and Frankie didn’t miss the way she perked up at the mention of her current city.

“Yes, Amsterdam! Land of tulips and cigars and weed. It’s been pretty good. I’ve been studying impressionism for my internship, which, wow. Some of those people were nutty. But their work was so gorgeous. Mine isn’t anywhere near that. I’m really lucky to be learning from some seriously cool artists there. I think I’ve learned a lot. But, damn do I miss Jersey.” 

Gee almost sounded nervous. Like admitting she missed her hometown was shameful or a secret. Frankie did feel her heart drop a bit. It was just a reminder that after the weekend, she’d never see Gee again. Or, if the stars aligned...

“You think you’ll ever move back?”

Frankie watched Gee have an internal debate, a whole mini conversation with herself with her eyebrows. It was like she used to do with Mikey, except Mikey wasn’t there and she was talking to herself. In her own head. Still, Frankie would watch that one woman show for hours. Eventually, Gee settled on a decision and spoke.

“That’s actually a secret I was hoping to tell Mikey this weekend. I only just decided it. I’m not going to renew my internship for another year. I’m coming home. Surprise. I think the Dutch school has shown me all it has to give and I’m ready to come back. I think. Time to try and make it as an artist. Whatever that means.” 

Frankie’s jaw dropped. That changed everything. “Are you serious? Mikey will be so psyched!”

“Yeah, he’s gonna lose his shit.” She couldn’t help the vibrance that leaked through her calm facade at the thought of breaking the news to her baby brother.

But Frankie didn’t want to make it sound like only Mikey would be happy about that. Because, truthfully, Frankie was internally throwing a few fist pumps in the metaphorical air as well. Gee had left for college and then hopped across the pond. But she never really left Frankie’s mind. 

“And I mean me too, about the you moving back bit. You’re cool and when you’re back and settled, maybe we can, I don’t know, hang out?” Frankie suggested, attempting to slip into Gee’s metaphorical DMs.

“Oh definitely. You can take me to one of those punk shows you were talking about.”

“I know the best ones. I can get us backstage and everything.” Frankie hit her hand on the table in excitement. That was her thing, her element. The one cool, redeeming trait she had amidst all the lame ones. Surely, Gee would go for that.

“I think that would be nice.” Gee replied genuinely. “You know you’ve changed a lot since I last left.” Frankie sank a bit in her chair. “In a good way! Like I remember you being this loudmouth teenager who was always too small for your clothes and now. I don’t know, it's just different.” 

The way Gee was looking at her was odd. It wasn’t patronizing or demeaning. It was curious. Interested. Frankie wondered if Gee looked at the impressionist paintings with the same intensity. 

“Uh, thanks?” Frankie said for a lack of a better reply.

“Sorry I don’t mean to sound creepy or anything. It’s just, you’ve grown up. You fit in your body. And it’s,” Gee took a pause there to look at Frankie. Like _really_ look at Frankie. Almost like seeing her anew. Frankie caught the gulp of air Gee took in as she looked her up and down. “Nice.”

Frankie had to admit, being admired that way by the object of her affections felt really good. She certainly wasn’t mad about it. More of those bedroom eyes, please.

And beyond that as well. She was being looked at by Gee. Frankie figured that was only ever a one way street for her, to look and not be looked upon. But, now she was being perceived. Gee could openly perceive her existence. That made her dizzy.

Because Gee wasn’t just a high school crush. She was a light in the dark moldy hell that was high school. She was unapologetically herself when no one else was. Frankie noticed. It gave her motivation and hope. In her mind, she’d sometimes reduce her to just a pretty face on a pretty neck on a pretty body, but Frankie didn’t know where she’d be in life if she hadn’t been witness to the person Gee proudly was.

“You know you’ve changed a bit too. I know you won’t believe it, but I looked up to you a lot. After you came out and started the GSA club at our high school and pissed a whole lot of homophobes off while doing it, I started to idolize you a bit. And now it’s like you’re real.” Frankie confessed, pinning her heart on her sleeve for Gee to see.

“Was I not real before?” Gee leaned forward to catch her reaction. She was closer than ever before. 

_Well here goes nothing_ , Frankie figured.

“Not really. I mean you were totally a real person and all that, but you were also, it’s hard to explain. You were out, you were a proud lesbian and I know you got a lot of shit for it, but you helped so many people. You helped _me_. I didn’t even know liking girls was a thing I could do but after seeing you, it felt okay that I did. It sounds dumb when I say it now, but you being so vocal about your sexuality, it convinced me I wasn’t making it up. I thought you were the coolest person ever. And I may have written your name in hearts in the back of my notebook. That’s actually super embarrassing. But, yeah, you were Mikey’s take-no-shit cool older sister and I was his lame friend with a bad haircut who was still shorter than the middle schoolers. I couldn’t help but think of you as larger than life.”

Gee’s hand clutched her scarf as she tried to find the words to respond to such an honest confession.

“That’s honestly the kindest thing anyone has ever told me. I did get a lot of shit for coming out in high school. I lost a lot of friends. I didn’t even get my first proper girlfriend until sophomore year of college, but it was worth it. I didn’t want to hide. That was all it was for. But, I guess, sorry that the real thing is lamer than the dream.” She said gesturing to herself.

Frankie quickly shook her head. “No, no, no. That’s just it. Now that I’ve met you and talked to you, I realized, I still feel the same. You exhilarate and terrify me just like you used to. Except now you’re someone I can talk to. Someone I can reach out and touch.”

And to prove her statement, Frankie’s hand shot out and took hold of Gee’s. Gee started down at their joined hands in awe, like she had just realized Frankie was real and solid, too. She brushed her thumb over Frankie’s palm and watched her hand tremble, but this time not from the cold.

When Gee looked up, their eyes met. Frankie felt like she was in a Joe Wright period piece, like the world was melting away, leaving only them two. Never before had she felt like Keira fucking Knightley, but in that moment she was Elizabeth Bennet. After experiencing it, she had to admit that Jane Austen made some points there. More than being perceived, Frankie felt seen and _noticed_. She was searching Gee for a hint that they were thinking the same thing.

It appeared she was, because Gee leaned closer and closer, so Frankie followed her lead. In slow motion, she watched Gee’s other hand rise to meet Frankie’s jaw and cradle it, bringing their lips together to join in a magical kiss. And when Frankie said magical, she meant it. It was shocking and sweet and lifted her off her feet. Or it would’ve if she’d been standing. Gee’s soft, strawberry scented lips were everything Disney had promised her. 

“Better in real life than your imagination?” Gee asked once they’d pulled apart.

Frankie let out a sigh of relief. “So much better.” 

“Yeah?” Gee quirked an eyebrow. “Better try again just to make sure.”

And Frankie could never disagree with that. So, they dove right back in. Frankie felt Gee’s tongue poke at her lips and so she let it in. Then her tongue said hello to Gee’s tongue and they moved against each other. It was mind numbing. World changing. Brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular. That was the kind of kiss that got someone hooked. That was the kind of kiss that got someone laid. Frankie remembered that she was in public and that would be frowned upon. 

The two eventually separated, reluctantly. Gee’s face twisted up as she tried to hide her fondness, but it was obvious with her full face blush. Frankie wasn’t one to judge, as she was sure she was in the same boat.

Gee looked out the window again looking satisfied and content. Something caught her eye, though and she jumped forward and pointed dramatically.

Frankie followed her point but only found a bunch of snow.

“I have an idea!” Gee exclaimed.

“What?” Frankie questioned, desperately searching for said idea. She turned her attention to Gee.

“The kiddie hill, right out there, you know what they have?” Her expression was wild with anticipation.

“Kids?” Frankie said, stating the obvious.

Gee rolled her eyes. “Sleds.”

Frankie absorbed the information, trying to understand where she was going with that. As if she wouldn’t go right along with it anyway. Off a cliff even, if she couldn’t tell. “Okay?”

Gee gestured around with her hands, like it should be obvious. “You don’t need two working legs to go sledding.”

Frankie let a smirk fall on her face. “I like the way you think, Gee Way.”

*

After her tumble the day before, it was very inspiring to sit at the top of the kiddie hill with Gee watching kids fearlessly throw themselves down the slope on their baby skis and snowboards, fall flat on their face, then immediately get back up and go again as if nothing had happened. She only wished she had the tenacity of a seven year old, high on sugar and the belief in one’s own immortality. 

Gee and her had their sleds waiting next to them. Frankie was still gaining the balls to get on a projectile and head down the snow again. From sitting for so long, her ass became an ice cube. Which was her own fault for wearing tights and a skirt again, but she couldn’t help it. It was all she packed. And she packed for glory not for the harsh reality. These were her fleece lined leggings, so she at least demonstrated some forward thinking mental capacity. Either way, her outer limbs were falling asleep, so she figured it was time to buck up and sled down the hill meant for literal children.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” She announced to Gee, standing up and taking control of her sledding instrument.

Gee almost remarked on her incorrect use of the phrase, but after seeing Frankie drag her large air cast through the snow, she figured it was better to let her off easy this time. She did get a kick out of the long canyon Frankie left beside her footprints as she hobbled by, though.

Frankie had been sledding exactly once in her life. Living in Jersey, the parks weren’t exactly the safest places to spend a winter’s day. But once, when she was galavanting around with her cousins they found an old car hood to sit on and eventually figured it could be used to ride down some fresh powder. So they did. And it was actually really fun. Frankie had fond memories of sledding and she was going to get to do it with Gee.

She positioned herself at the edge of the hill and sat down on the sled. Gee wasn’t far behind her so Frankie turned and flapped a hand her way, beckoning her forward.

“Push me.” She demanded. “My poor leg. I need a push. Please.” And Frankie made irresistible puppy eyes at Gee, so she had no choice but to comply.

Gee, however, was all too happy to help. She pulled the sled back a bit then ran it forward, shooting Frankie down the hill. She jumped on her own terrain vehicle and was only a few moments behind her.

Frankie threw her hands up as she went, like she was on a rollercoaster, except she wasn’t about to upchuck her entire breakfast. Her hair blew back in the wind and she could have sworn that must be what flying felt like. She looked to the side and found Gee having as much fun as she was. Fuck skiing, sledding was where it’s at!

Eventually, the ground leveled off and they came to stop. Frankie spit the stray hairs from her mouth and combed it all back with her fingers. She looked over to find Gee stretched out on the ground like a snow angel. A real life one. Henceforth, all snow angels would be in homage to Gee. 

“Okay, you’re actually the greatest. You weren’t wrong. Sledding with a broken leg, good shit.” Frankie hugged her legs to her body, leaning her head on her knees to look over at Gee.

Gee just continued laying on the snow. “I may not always be right, but I’m never wrong.”

It was true. Frankie was going to suggest going down the hill again, but she wanted Gee to be closer. So, she proposed a plan.

“Gee… I have an idea.”

She looked over hesitantly. “Yeah?”

“Let's go together.” Frankie nodded towards the top of the hill.

Gee eyed it incredulously. “Uh. Are you sure that’s the best idea?” But she said it like it was probably the opposite. Touché. Frankie did have some shit ideas.

“Nope!”

Gee took a breath then pushed herself up. She walked over to Frankie and stuck her hand out to pull her up. “Cool. Let’s fuckin do it.”

There was no ski lift for the kiddie hill, because, well, it was a hill for kids. But there was a set of stairs for Frankie to drag her mending bones up. Gee, the gracious queen she was, let Frankie use her as a crutch and didn’t complain when it took her a whole minute per stair with occasional five minute breaks in between. Frankie was gonna give that gal the world.

The two got into position, Frankie in the front of the sled, because she was littler, and Gee holding on behind her. Frankie was so touch starved that she almost moaned when Gee wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“Comfy, Frankie?” Gee asked right against her ear and yes, apparently she did have a thing for that.

“Mmhmm.” Frankie grunted, feeling tingles everywhere Gee’s body was pressed. She could feel her breath tickle against her ear as she breathed. It was so much all at once. Frankie’s mind was turning to jelly. “Very comfy.”

Gee let out a breathy laugh in her ear then propelled them both forward and all Frankie could do was hang along for the ride. It was a whole new world. Maybe it was the altitude getting to her, but now that she was way up there in the dazzling winter wonderland, it was crystal clear. Gee hugged Frankie closer as their magic plastic carpet flew down the hill. Yes, nothing could ever be the same after that.

Since Frankie was involved though, it could never be that easy. Toward the bottom of the hill, they hit a small bump of ice which sent the both of them tumbling off the sled and down the hill. It wasn’t a hard fall and was actually quite hilarious when Frankie thought about it, so she laughed as she became a human snowball rolling down.

Gracious as ever, Gee fell face first into the snow and popped her head up covered in chunks of it. She flailed her arms around trying to get it off. Frankie laid dying of laughter and Gee crawled blindly over toward the sound, ice still clouding her vision. She overshot the distance, however, and fell onto Frankie. Directly. Onto. Her.

Suddenly, she was covered in a whole lotta Gee. She coughed nervously. Gee made no attempt to move, just stared down at her, straddling her thighs. Gee closed her eyes and Frankie got the message and closed her own, leaning forward.

Until she was met with a face full of snowball. “That’ll teach you to laugh at my misfortune.”

Frankie scooped the ice from her eyes and looked up to find Gee washing the blood from her hands. The water. It’s just as well, really. She was very quickly pulled down by Frankie for vengeance. Vengeance meaning: Frankie launch a brutal face attack. To Gee’s lips. With Frankie’s lips. Because it felt nice.

The ice pops that had replaced Frankie’s fingers threaded themselves through Gee’s soft hair. She pulled the girl closer and closer more. Her body was pressed against Frankie, from her thick thighs to her soft tits, she felt Gee everywhere in all the right places. 

It was when Gee’s hand started wandering down to cup Frankie’s ass that she realized that the show they were putting on was not rated E for Everyone and they better take it elsewhere.

“The lot we parked in, it was pretty empty, right?” Frankie breathed, gasping.

Gee furrowed her brows, unhappy about the interruption. “Yeah, over in the woodsier area that was by the ramp entrance. Why?”

“I was thinking that maybe we could finish this away from the prying eyes of elementary schoolers.”

Gee’s eyes widened in realization. She looked around them. There weren’t any kids around then, thank god, but it wasn’t the most responsible decision. But, hey, decisions made by the horny brain were never the best. Gee rubbed her face with her hands in an attempt to force the sanity back into herself.

“Yeah. Fuck. I don’t wanna leave Mikey and Ray without a ride back to the hotel, though.”

Frankie propped herself up on her elbows and cheerfully said, “Funny, I wasn’t planning on us leaving the car.”

Gee just pushed her over in jest. “Frankie, you little slut. I do like the way you think.”

Gee got herself up once more and brushed her clothing down. Luckily, she dressed sensibly, unlike Frankie, in sweats and a hoodie under her coat. So, she wasn’t in too bad of shape.

Frankie, however, was. She lifted her arms up to Gee from the floor. “Carry me.” She demanded.

Gee crossed her arms at the display. “Seriously?” Frankie was dead serious. She was tired and horny and had one less working bone than the day before. “God what a princess.”

“You’d be surprised.” She winked at Gee.

She did end up in Gee’s arms, though. She tossed her tiny body into a bridal carry rather simply. For once Frankie didn’t curse her dwarf genes. It made her carryable. Sometimes it paid to be pocket sized. 

*

She only lasted about a minute there before being plopped on the ground where they’d stashed her crutches. “You’re heavier than you look, babe.” Gee admitted and that was fair. She was all bone and muscle and spite, which weighed a lot more than you’d think. Especially when packed into only five feet of height like a human espresso shot.

When they got to the car Frankie slammed Gee against the door. Gee made an _oww_ noise, but didn’t seem too mad about it, the opposite even. Frankie had always wanted to do that. It was another thing she’d seen in films. Another check off the list. Next up: car sex and punching a stamp on the mile-high club invitation. They were on top of a mountain. It counted.

Eventually, they found themselves falling into the backseat. Literally. Frankie lost her balance and pulled Gee down with her. In between giggles, Gee found enough sense to reach around and slam the door shut.

Frank was looking up at Gee with wide eyes, a dusting of pink dancing across her freckled cheeks. She has such lust in her eyes that they were clouded over. Gee ran her hand through her short hair and pulled down. Frankie’s mouth fell open and Gee took the opportunity to shove her tongue inside.

They rubbed their tongues together, licking in and around, practically shoving it down each other’s throats. Frankie loved the taste, needed more.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Frankie said, her voice low and dripping in arousal.

They both were suddenly aware how many clothes they had on. A non-zero number. Which was too many. Gee needed her mouth on Frankie’s tits like yesterday and Frankie needed to get acquainted with Gee’s thighs immediately. Damn the winter and its need for insulation. There were too many clothes on them both when there needed to be like, none.

They shed all of their outer layers. As much as they feasibly could while cramped in the back of a Toyota. Gee was left in her top and panties, while poor Frankie was sitting there with her parka and flannel thrown open, revealing a lacy bra underneath. It would have been hot, if Frankie wasn’t still pulling and maneuvering, a serious look on her face as she tried to get her skirt and tights over her boot.

“Need a little help there, Frankie?”

Frankie was huffing and puffing from the effort of the simple task. “It’s not funny.”

Gee put a gentle hand on Frankie’s arm to catch her attention. “Babe, it’s fine.” And to reassure her, she slipped the parka and shirt off of Frankie’s shoulders. What Gee found sent warm tingles through her.

“Fuck, Frankie.” Gee lightly trailed her fingertips across the letters and art running across Frankie’s body. The touches left goosebumps in their wake and Frankie gasped as her body reacted to the touch.

This certainly wasn’t the Frankie Gee had watched play video games in her living room years before. And thank God for that. Because this Frankie was hot, custom tailored to Gee’s fantasies.

When Frankie turned her head to the side and her hair fell away, revealing a scorpion tattoo on her neck, Gee couldn’t just watch anymore. She _had_ to touch.

She licked her way up the tattoo then attacked it with her mouth. Frankie let out the sweetest little moans as Gee sucked her way around her neck. In a spot closer to her clavicle, Gee was particularly aggressive and Frankie felt a bruise forming under Gee’s lips, a tell-tale sign for the world to see that Gee Way, her literal fucking dream girl had necked her in the car by the woods. Gee paused for a second to blow on the purpling skin, before giving it a few soft kisses. Frankie felt her hairs standing on end. She pulled Gee’s face up to drown in her lips once more.

It was like Frankie was still daydreaming. Here she was, living the fantasy she’d spent so many years longing for. She didn’t know if it would be a one time thing or a long term deal, but regardless, she was going to make the most of it. She was going to tick every box she could.

Using the little amount of leverage she had, she flipped them over until she was straddling Gee. It was a little uncomfortable with the cast, but she wasn’t going to let an opportunity like this go to waste, especially for something stupid like bodily injury.

Frankie didn’t have words to describe how Gee looked beneath her. Her dark hair was splayed out under her head like a crown and her lips were flushed and parted as she panted. There was a trail of blush that led from her neck and lower, into her t-shirt. Frankie wanted to follow it to see where it lead. 

She splayed her hands out where Gee’s shirt was rucked up, exposing her tummy. She felt the soft flesh underneath her hands and let them explore up to her ribs before coming back down. She was so cushy and lovely there, so Frankie leaned down and gave her navel a few soft kisses to show her appreciation.

Frankie let her hands push up under Gee’s shirt and she took a glance up to her face to make sure it was okay. Gee nodded eagerly, so Frankie kept going. Her hands found the thin material of a bralette and Frankie squeezed. Gee arched into the touch, so Frankie slipped her hands underneath the lace to feel Gee’s breasts under her own touch. Gee moaned at the rough scratch of Frankie’s hands. Which yeah, she played the guitar and never really used hand lotion or anything like that, so she had a few calluses, but Gee was far from complaining. Frankie dragged the textured pads of her thumbs across Gee’s nipples, which earned her a drawn out whine. Gee arched even more, needing to get closer, needing more of the sensation.

Frankie was all too glad to oblige. She kissed her way back down Gee’s abdomen as she circled Gee’s nipples with her thumbs. She could hear her panting heavily beneath her. It was so much _more_ , so much hotter than she ever could have guessed. She could feel every inch of where her skin met Gee’s and it somehow wasn’t enough. Frankie was licking closer to the edge of Gee’s waistband when she encountered a trail of little hairs that acted like a magnet drawing her down. Gee made a disappointed noise as Frankie crawled up until they were face to face.

She gave Gee only the moment it to took to lay a kiss on her lips to come back to her senses enough to answer the question, “Can I eat you out?”

Gee raised her eyebrows incredulously. “Are you seriously asking?”

“I’m being polite.” Frankie retorted.

Gee brought her hands up to thread through Frankie’s undercut, massaging her head before settling at her neck. “Frankie darling, I appreciate the concern, but I’ve needed you down there since we got in the car.”

A sly smirk pulled up one side of Frankie's lips. “Cool.”

Now Frankie wasn’t conceited and she wasn’t one for bragging, but she knew her way around a pussy. Aside from becoming very acquainted with her own, she considered it a favorite pastime to situate her face between another woman’s legs and go to fucking town. So, to say she was excited to go down Gee was an understatement. She would rock her fucking world.

She gave Gee another full kiss before making her way downtown.

Gee had the cutest little cotton panties and a pair of thick, sexy thighs coming out of them. Frankie stroked the legs in reverence. They were the kind of thighs she’d be happy to die between. She kissed down the left one, getting closer and closer to the lace edge and the thick hair spilling out before settling at the junction where Gee’s thigh met her pelvis.

She stayed there for a minute kissing and sucking before Gee’s noises turned impatient. Only then did Frankie take her eager hand and let her fingers stroke against the cloth covering where Gee was filled with want.

The feather light touch was enough to pull a deep moan from Gee and Frankie knew she had her in the palm of her hand, almost literally. Frankie caressed Gee for a little longer, only applying light teasing touches. Gee’s hips started to twitch up and forward, chasing Frankie’s hand, which she pulled away and replaced with her lips. She kissed the dampening cloth to much appreciation from Gee. She started out with butterfly kisses but gradually let herself become sloppier, closing her lips around her and letting her tongue lick.

“Frankie please.” Gee pleaded.

Frankie looked up at Gee. Her entire face was flushed and scrunched up, her eyes shut tight and her chest expanding and contracting as she tried to control her breathing.

“You’re fucking gorgeous like this, Gee.”

And since she begged so prettily, Frankie made quick work of removing her panties.

Frankie, as a cunt connoisseur, liked to think that every pussy she saw was lovely in its own way. But seeing Gee’s up close and personal like this, she was sure that it was the prettiest pussy she’d ever seen. Her lips were chubby and soft and the color was a rosy pink. The scent coming off of her filled Frankie’s nose with its deep aroma. She didn’t take too long admiring it, because after all, she was down there for a reason, so she better get to it.

She blew air where Gee was wettest and against her clit, just to watch her shiver from it. Then, she spread Gee’s lips with her hands and lost herself in there. With every hitch in Gee’s breath, with every long whine, with every shiver of her body, Frankie was reminded of how much she loved doing this. At some point, when she moved a little lower and started licking into her, Frankie felt Gee’s hand grasp the back of her head and hold her down. Being held down was such a thing for her and she’d have let Gee know if her mouth wasn’t too busy lapping Gee up like a bowl of milk. God, Frankie could feel the cum running down her chin.

Gee pulled at her hair some more and Frankie moaned, letting the vibrations echo into Gee’s pussy. 

“So close, Frankie, please.” Frankie opened her eyes enough to look up to see Gee’s brows furrowed. She had a hand in her own shirt, grasping her tits. This was what Frankie loved so much about going down on girls, seeing them lose themselves like this. She felt her own cunt grow wetter at the sight.

Frankie pulled back for a second to look at the mess she’d made. Gee was clenching around nothing and her clit was reddened, in desperate need of more attention. She opened her mouth and let her spit fall out onto it, then rubbed the spit into her clit with her thumb.

“Aah.” Came the moan of pleasure from above. It was her new favorite song, so Frankie spat and rubbed her again, just to hear the noise play on repeat.

Gee was so close. Frankie needed to see her come.

Continuing to circle Gee’s clit with her finger, she dove back in with her mouth and fucked her with her tongue. She felt Gee’s impending climax before she heard it.

“Gonna come. Fuck, gonna-” But her speech trailed into a high pitched noise before she could finish.

Gee spasmed around her, coming with full force. Frankie shoved her face into her pussy and let off her clit to focus on gathering all that Gee had to offer with her tongue, greedily drawing her cum into her mouth, licking it all out of her.

Gee’s tight grip on her hair loosened and Frankie let up, placing soft kisses on the sensitive area as Gee came down from her high.

Frankie heard a sigh of contentment and knew her job had been done. She allowed herself to be pulled up, only then realizing how uncomfortable of a position she’d been in, not having noticed before as she had been entranced with Gee’s mystical pussy.

She kissed Gee deeply, letting her taste herself on her lips. 

“Frankie that was amazing.” Gee was smiling lazily up at her and at that face, Frankie couldn’t help but smile in return.

They kissed for a little longer. They were caressing each other when Gee lifted her leg a little and her upper thigh grazed between Frankie’s legs and she let out a groan. She had momentarily forgot she was throbbing down there, but now that she was reminded, it wasn’t going to be quick to forget. She rubbed herself against Gee, humping her thigh. It was so close to being so good but just not enough. She rubbed harder, faster, growing more desperate by the second. Her nerve endings were on fire and she needed to flip the switch to set them off.

She had been so turned on for so long at that point, that it was quickly becoming more than she could stand. She kissed Gee harder, letting their tongues mingle again, needing something, anything.

“I need-” Frankie started, shaking against Gee.

“What do you need, sugar?” Gee asked sincerely.

“I _need_ -” but she couldn’t get that sentence finished either.

“Can you finish on my thigh?” Gee purred, gently pushing Frankie’s hair away from her sweating face.

Frankie just shook her head _no_ and whined some more, letting her head fall to Gee’s neck.

“You want my fingers?” 

Frankie’s answer was less of a _yes_ and more of a wail. It was something to be ashamed of later. Not that it mattered, Gee found it all the more endearing.

“Okay. I’ll take care of you, Frankie.”

Gee tried to pull Frankie into a position where she could remove at least one leg of her leggings, but that was too much for Frankie and she latched onto Gee like a sloth. Gee laughed, finding that utterly adorable.

Instead, Gee let Frankie continue to straddle her and slipped her hand beneath her waistband. Gee found no panties, but her fingers made immediate contact with the slick moisture spilling out of Frankie. She was soaked.

“No undies? That’s a little slutty.” Gee teased. And with the way Frankie reacted, it was clear the teasing was welcome.

Gee let her index finger drag against Frankie’s clit a few times. The slide was easy with how wet she was. “You like that huh? When someone talks dirty to you? Calls you a slut? What would I call a cunt this wet before anyone even touched it?”

Frankies mouth hung open and she entered a horny daze at Gee’s words. She panted above her, more turned on than she’d ever been in her life. Gee pulled Frankie down a bit so she could mouth at her neck some more as she plunged two fingers into Frankie. The slide was so easy and Frankie opened up to Gee’s fingers like it was what her pussy was made to do. A deep groan echoed around them as Gee stroked inside her.

“Yes, Frankie, I love those noises. So pretty for me.”

Frankie started fucking down on Gee’s hand, riding her fingers. After a minute, she found the perfect angle and, “Yes!” Frankie exclaimed. “There. Please, there.”

With Gee fucking her with her fingers and Frankie rubbing her clit down on Gee’s palm, Frankie couldn’t last more than a few more seconds.

“Spit in my mouth.” Frankie moaned out. “Please, Gee.”

She was so honest and unashamed, her face glistening and open and tortured with pleasure, that Gee didn’t even bother to consider telling her no. She could’ve asked her anything in that moment and Gee would’ve done it, because that was how beautiful Frankie was to her then.

“So fucking dirty.” Gee mumbled before granting her wish.

Frankie came around her fingers without a warning, but her hips did not stop moving. She kept riding Gee’s fingers like it would be the last thing she ever did. She needed _more_ and she took it until she was utterly spent.

Gee removed her hands from Frankie’s pants and wiped her fingers on Frankie’s skirt, which was still hanging off her boot. Frankie collapsed on top of Gee, no energy left in her body, having fucked it all out. 

She rubbed her back as she came down, kneading calming circles into her shoulder. Gee let her catch her breath and gave her temple a sweet kiss.

Frankie’s soul eventually returned to its corporeal form and she contemplated the historic event that had just occurred. “That was fucking wild. Ten out of ten. Going down in the history books.”

Gee just twirled Frankie’s hair, once more dirtied by sweat, between her fingers. “You weren’t too bad yourself.”

Frankie scoffed sarcastically. “Duh, I’m an awesome lay.” She said as if it were the cold hard truth. Because it was. It was true. But cuddled up against Gee still buzzing from a mind-numbing orgasm, the truth seemed more fluffy and warm.

Frankie looked up to find Gee looking back down at her with reverence. Blame it on the loose endorphins, but Frankie almost wanted to cry. No one ever looked at her like that, like she was special. Like she was worth the time. She reached up to stroke Gee’s cheek. That revealed her cute, baby-toothed smile that Frankie wanted to look at forever. Gee leaned down and Frankie leaned up to meet in a comfortable, soothing kiss. Frankie could still taste the sweet hint of sugar from their drinks earlier.

“You taste like hot chocolate.” She remarked.

“Really?” Gee raised an eyebrow. “Cause you taste like me.”

That simple sentence was so sexy coming from Gee and might have even woke her pussy up for another round had she not been exhausted as all fuck.

“It’s cold, Gee. Turn the heater on.” She said, wrapping her arms around Gee’s body and snuggling into her, making it very impossible for Gee to do as instructed.

“Hold on. I think Mikey has a blanket back here.” She ruffled around the floor as much as she could with her attaché clinging on to her. She did end up finding a plushy Star Wars blanket that smelled stale but offered heat and comfort, so Frankie couldn’t really complain.

Things were so nice under there, with Gee by her side and her future in front of her, that she almost forgot she was in the backseat of her best friend’s car with a busted leg. It didn’t even matter. It was all worth it.

“Sorry for stealing you from the ski trip.” She apologized, remembering what Gee was doing there in the first place. She had not, in fact, come on the trip with the intention of being seduced by her kid brother's hyperactive friend. 

“You’re right Frankie. You stole me from the trip. I absolutely would rather be skiing than fucking a hot girl in the backseat of a car. That would definitely be a better use of my time.” She said sarcastically.

“Jerk.” Frankie nudged her playfully. “Do you really think I’m a hot girl?”

Gee’s face was a breath away from her own. She felt the sincerity radiating off of her as she answered, “The hottest. You’re something out of my fantasies. Quite literally. I doodled a fantasy comic a few months ago and the tough warrior babe? Spitting image.”

“You’ll have to show me sometime.” Frankie froze when she realized what she was implying there. “I mean, if you want, to see me again, that is. No pressure.”

But she could only squeak out a few seconds of worry before Gee pressed a kiss into her lips and she was squeaking in surprise instead. “As if I would let you sweep me off my feet without promising a second date.”

Frankie giggled with glee and sent more playful kisses her way. “If I recall correctly, you were the one sweeping me off my feet.... foot.” She corrected, wincing.

“Exactly.” Gee purred. “I’m not just gonna do _all_ the heavy lifting. It’s your turn to return the favor.” 

Frankie stroked the hair away from Gee’s gentle eyes. Their gazes mingled for a bit. She had never in her life felt so exhilarated. She never thought she’d be there with Gee, not just the parking lot at a ski resort bit, but having a real conversation. She never thought she’d be able to get close enough to count the colors in Gee’s eyes. But now that she could, she never wanted to stop. It was so comfortable, so easy lying there with Gee. She was so incredibly lucky.

Gee apparently felt the same.

“My houseshare is up at the end of the year. I don’t have much in Amsterdam, so it’ll be easy to pack. And then, by January, I’ll be home. I’ve been away so long, it’s so weird to think that in just a few weeks, I’ll be back home.”

“Back in your dungeon basement room.” Frankie teased.

“Hey, I love that crappy little room. Every time I walk down those stairs I wonder whether they’ll hold. It’s like a game.” Frankie felt her chest rise and fall underneath her as she let out a laugh. “But, yeah. It’s something to look forward to.” Gee traced Frankie’s grin with her lips. “I have a lot of things to look forward to.”

Frankie captured those same lips for more kisses. It was quickly becoming a favorite activity of hers. But really, everything about Gee was addicting.

“Hey, the Netherlands is known for their tulips, right?” Frankie asked, hopefully.

Gee nodded then looked out the window, reminiscing. “Yeah, I’ve seen the fields, even painted them a few times. There’s just rows and rows of them, all of them colorful and bright. It’s gorgeous.”

“That does sound awesome. Well, maybe when you come back, you could bring me one?” Frankie bit her lip, optimistically hoping for a yes. 

“Well, I mean tulip season is in spring and right now it’s too cold for them to grow.” Gerard said, her voice falling. Disappointment flashed in Frankie’s eyes and Gee quickly moved to correct that. “But, hey. I’ll do you one better. We can go visit it together sometime. It’s something best seen in person.”

Frankie understood that completely. Lying there, next to Gee, planning small futures together, it was something unreal that Frankie wouldn’t believe if she weren’t experiencing it for herself.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> when i read the request "lesbian frerard" i YELLED. my gay ass has been wanting to write fem fxg for so long.
> 
> hope u like the gift holopansy! i had a lot of fun writing it <3


End file.
